


It's Love at First Sight, They Say

by Vertencar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: The beginning of a new school year only means one thing for John, new people to play football with him.





	It's Love at First Sight, They Say

"You’re wrong, John." Rory exclaimed as the two walked through the door and towards the playground.

 

The month of September was already windy and the cold weather of autumn was slowly making it’s way in England. Even in the small town of Leadworth, the leaves had started to fall and began to litter the playground at the Leadworth Elementary School.

 

The two 7 year old boys were walking around the playground to find a empty spot. It was the second day of school after returning from the summer vacation and that meant they were not longer the smallest kids. There were in 2nd grade now, they were old now. Little and old kids were running and yelling around them. John had the chance to find his best friend Rory for a second time in two years in the same class. 

 

There were so many new faces around them that John was happy to still be with Rory. The two of them rapidly became friends when Mrs Lambert, their teacher, put them both at the corner for spilling paint on the floor. When they discovered that they had left some colourful footprints on the floor of the class, John and Rory bursted out laughing, earning a terrifying glare from their teacher. From this day, they were as thick as thieves.

 

John huffed. "I’m not wrong, you’re just stupid." Clutching the ball against his Star Wars tee-shirt, he grumbled, "Of course, we can play football when we’re only two." 

 

He stopped in an empty spot and looked around him, watching if there was enough place for them. John knew they wouldn’t be able to play with only the two of them but he actually just wanted to show Rory how well he could do dribbles, he has been training to do fifty in a row over the summer and just wanted to show off in front of his friend.

 

"No, we can’t. This is not possible." Rory lisped because of his missing front milk teeth. Over the summer Rory had lost his two teeth because he fell off his bike. That what he told John. He said he looked like a vampire now but John thought he looked more like the old caretaker and was happy to tell him so. "We need to find someone else."

 

Grumbling, John watched the kids around him to find someone willing to play with them. When he found a little girl playing with the flowers over the flower box, he pulled on Rory’s sleeve to make him look in his direction. "Look," He said, pointing to the little girl. "Maybe she could play with us, I think her name is Amelia."

 

Rory cast a glance in her direction and instantly shook his head. "Are you mad?" He yelled and then whispered in his ear. "It’s a girl."

 

John shrugged, "So what?" Beginning to make his way in her direction, he continued. "She seems cool. Plus, she’s in our class too and she’s all alone."

 

Rory reluctantly followed him and frowned. "My uncle always tells me that redhead are mean." John rolled his eyes at him and took his arms to lead him to the girl. "But then he’s married to one, I don’t understand." He said to himself.

 

"Hi!" John shouted a little bit too enthusiastically once they reached the girl. She jumped, startled. Turning around to face them, she gazed at the two boys. A frown formed on her face, not knowing where the attention cam from. "I’m John, and this is Rory," He said, pointing to his friend, "You’re Amelia, right? We’re in the same class."

 

"I prefer Amy." She said, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. The look the two boys were giving her made her feel self-conscious. "I’m new here, I don’t really know anybody."

 

"Are you from Scotland?" Rory chimed in. "Because the wife of my uncle is from Scotland and her hair is orange like you."

 

"Y-yes." Amy stammered, looking at her feet. Her face became suddenly as red as her hair.

 

"Cool!" John said, a look of awe in his face. He pushed the ball in Amy’s hands who looked at it with wide eyes. "You wanna play?"

 

She glanced at the ball under her nose and at the two boys in front of her, they seemed to like her and she was awfully tired of being on her own. "Yes, sure." She responded, nodding.

 

A broad grin appeared on John’s face and he took her arm, leading her to their spot. "This is gonna be so cool, I’m gonna show you how I dribble."

 

Rory followed them without saying a word and watched John beginning to do some dribbles. "Show off." He muttered to himself.

 

Amy was watching with awe as John began to pass the ball between his legs. Finally, he stopped and threw the ball with his feet in the direction of Rory. "Rory! Catch!"

 

The latter directed his attention to him but didn’t have to the time to stop the ball. It continued its path in the air and the three kids watched in horror as it came to hit a little girl in the back of her head. The shock made her stumble and she tripped over dead leaves on the ground, arriving on all four on it. 

 

John, Amy and Rory ran to her the instant the ball hit her. John was the first to help her righten herself. "I’m sorry it was my fault."  She quickly pulled her arm to her as he gripped it to help. When she turned around, John saw blue eyes filled with unshed tears looking back at him. "Sorry…" The little girl had straw blonde hair styled into two plaits and even at his distance he could see unruly curls spilling out of her plaits.

 

She sniffed to stop the tears from falling and glared at him. He heard Amy beside him asking her a question but the little girl never stopped looked at him. After a moment, she broke their duelling look and cast a glance at Amy. "I’m River."

 

Then, at this moment, three things happened. River smiled shyly at Amy and was met with a equal smile. John bursted laughing at her strange name, he couldn’t help himself, this name was so stupid. And after his outburst, River turned to him with an angry glare which made him stop in his tracks.

 

One moment he was fine and the next he found himself flat in his butt, his trousers smudged with dirt and a wet puddle. The pain in his chest told him that River had just punched into square in it which caused him to tumble down.

 

The next thing was unpredictable but he then began to cry, like a boy who just fell from his bike. He heard in the distance the two girls laughing at him and Amy asking River if she wanted to play football with them. Even Rory was laughing and John felt like sulking but he knew that if he sulked it would mean that River would have won.

 

Hearing the three other people running away with the ball, he scrambled up and wiped the tears on his cheeks. He ran to them to stop them because if they thought he would let this River play with them after she just punched him, they were wrong.

 

Arriving at his spot, he found the three of them playing with the ball and already laughing together. River was running with the ball while Amy and Rory were trying to take the ball from her.

 

He hated her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The feeling of back to school made me want to write that. Leave a kudo and comment if you liked it.


End file.
